Living With Your Decision (Revised Version)
by redheadedsweetheart
Summary: It's been a year since the Summer Slam PPV when Jessalinn's father betrayed her in front of 90,000 people and cheated Randy Orton out of a title win. It's been a year since Randy has spoken to her. It's been a year since Mike used Linn for his own evil intentions. Follow Linn's story as she learns how to deal with being alone without Randy by her side. Can she ever start a new rela


**Living with Your Decisions**

**Summary: It's been a year since the Summer Slam PPV when Jessalinn's father betrayed her in front of 90,000 people and cheated Randy Orton out of a title win. It's been a year since Randy has spoken to her. It's been a year since Mike used Linn for his own evil intentions. Follow Linn's story as she learns how to deal with being alone without Randy by her side. Can she ever start a new relationship without remembering how she messed up so badly with Randy? This story is the sequel to "Decisions Often Come with Consequences." Read, review and enjoy **

**2/10/14—this is a rewrite.**

**-1-**

My name is Jessalinn Austin, daughter of the infamous Texas Rattlesnake, Stone Cold Steve Austin. I'm turning thirty this year, still not married, and to be quite honest, I'm terrified of any type of long term commitment. Hell, I'm terrified of any kind of commitment. I'm scared to date. I'm afraid of making the wrong decision and fucking up not only MY life, but someone else's life as well. You would be too if you had gone through with what I had with my ex-boyfriend and ex-lover. I'm afraid also of finally getting into a stable relationship and finding myself being bored and making the same mistakes I've made before—jumping in too soon with both feet.

I had dated Randy Orton exclusively for six years before I made the bad decision one night to cheat on him with Mike Mizanin because Randy and I had had a fight earlier that evening and I was feeling sorry for myself at the time. Both of these relationships ended horribly. I had hurt and damaged Randy so much with my actions, which I ended up bringing out a dark side in him that I had never seen before, and never wanted to see again.

Mike had used me for his own personal game. I was insecure enough at the time to believe whatever sweet words that Mike was whispering in my ear at the time. Not only did my fling with Mike break up my relationship with Randy, it almost destroyed my relationship with my father beyond repair. It's been over a year now, and things are still strained between me and dad, but it's starting to get better. He swears up and down he didn't mean to hurt me by what he and

Mike did to Randy. It's been a year and I still don't believe him.

Another end result of my bad decision making in the relationship department was my suspension from my job as the General Manager of WWE. During my two week suspension, I tried desperately to get in touch with Randy to let him know that it was not my intention to screw him out of his title. A few days before Summer Slam we had gotten back together and were on our way to repairing our relationship. Because of something my own father did. I managed to get a hold of Randy once during my suspension. To this day I still cringe when I think about that phone conversation…..

"_Randy?" I asked nervously. I was amazed that he had finally answered the phone. I must have called him at least fifty times since that night._

_At first he didn't say anything, but I knew he was on the line; I could hear him breathing. _

_Swallowing the lump in my throat, I started talking before I lost my nerve. "Randy. I…I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now—"_

"_You guessed that right, Linn. That's why I haven't answered your other fifty calls," he replied bitterly._

_I deserved that. "I..I just wanted to call and apologize—"_

"_Apologize?" he laughs. "Apologize for what?"_

"_Apologize for what happened that night. I had no idea that dad was going to do that. He promised me that he would call everything down the middle."_

"_You know, Linn. I don't believe you. For some reason, after everything we've been through, I just can't believe you. I don't even know you anymore!"_

"_Randy, please…"_

"_Please, what, Linn? Please let you continue to make more excuses and make up more lies? I don't know you anymore. You are not the girl I dated for six years. You're nothing but a lying slut…."_

During my two week suspension, I opted to not go to back the WWE right away. Luckily the writers in the Creative Department were quick to come up with a storyline believable enough to leave enough wiggle room just in case I decided to come back.

I took a year off instead and decided to do some independent consulting. I sold my home in Houston and moved to a large city in the Midwest; it was time for a change. For the first time in my life, I was on my own with no backup plan. My dad wasn't around to fall back on and my sisters weren't going to be around to keep me in line. I also had no boyfriend to keep me warm at night. I was alone.

For the first three months, I kept to myself; I went to work, I went to the gym and I went home. I was in bed every night before 10:00. I had been renting a decent sized loft apartment in an old building. I kept to myself most of the time, but there was one neighbor who had insisted on getting to know me better. His name was Scott. I had actually met him a few years ago. He worked for the WWE for a short time under the ring name Scotty Goldman. I had just started with the company when he was on his way out so we never really had interacted at all. But since I've moved into this building, he's been bound and determined to interact with me.

He would hold the front door open for me; offer to carry my groceries upstairs and always told me to never hesitate to call on him if I needed help with anything. In addition to trying to be helpful, he would invite me down to his place every Saturday night to watch movies with him and his friends; and every Saturday night I would turn him down. I knew he liked me, that was plain to see, but I was still too burned from my last relationship to even think about jumping into a new one.

After three months of being by myself, I finally gave into him. It was Friday afternoon and I had just gotten home when he stopped me by the front door. "Any plans for Saturday night?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face. Normally I would have nodded my head, mumbled an apology and headed upstairs. But not this time. "Actually, I don't," I said quietly as I looked down at the floor.

"Oh. Um, well a friend of mine is back in town for the weekend we were going to kick back and watch some movies. I don't suppose….you'd like to join us?"

"I'd like that."

The look of disbelief on his face made me want to giggle. "Really?" he asked, his brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah, why not? What time?" I asked.

"Uh. I have no idea," he laughed. "This is the first time you've actually said yes. How about you stop down around 7:00?"

"Sounds good," I said quietly as I gave him a little wave and headed towards the stairs to my loft.

.

.

Saturday night finally rolled around and I found myself standing in front of his apartment door, wondering if I should think twice about this and back out. I didn't get the chance to run away because as soon as I knocked, he answered the door. "Hey! You made it!" he laughed as he ushered me inside.

I followed him inside and I heard someone yell from the living room. "Scott? Who's at the door?" Why did that voice sound so familiar? I got my answer as I walked into the living room with him; as soon as I saw Scott's friend, I looked around for a quick exit. I should have known that his 'buddy that in town for the weekend' would be Phil Brooks. I've never been able to stand him at work and always made our interactions very quick and painless.

"My neighbor from upstairs, Jessalinn. Remember, I said she might come down and watch some flicks with us?" Scott said as he lightly put his hand on my lower back and ushered me inside his apartment.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Jessalinn Austin," Punk said as he looked me up and down with a sneer on his face. I wanted to leave. Now. The way Punk was looking me up and down made me feel incredibly self-conscious. Why was he looking at me this way? Was there something wrong about the way I was dressed? I had thrown on an old pair of jeans and an A & M hooded sweatshirt.

"Oh," Scott said, trying to gauge how Punk greeted me was going to affect movie night. He motioned for me to have a seat on the couch. He shot Punk a warning look.

I tentatively sat down next to Punk as Scott sat down on the other side of me. "How is Steven doing these days? Still drinking beer and shooting defenseless animals?" Punk asked me. I turned to look at him. I never noticed that his eyes were hazel.

"Um, he's fine, I'm sure," I stuttered, breaking my gaze from him. I could feel my face turning bright red. And that's when it all started. Again.


End file.
